russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy big guns: On-cam and off-cam
October 8, 2013 KAPINOY BIG GUNS – They were all there. The big guns of IBC-13 – oncam and offcam. The event was the launch last week (Oct. 3) of the Kapinoy network’s primetime shows, both entertainment, sports and news and current affairs. Let’s start with the TV executives: chairman Eric Canoy, the vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, Tessie Taylor (sales and marketing), Laurenti Dyogi (of entertainemnt), Maria Ressa (of news and current affairs), Ronnie Nathanielsz (of sports), directors Monti Parungao, Mac Alejandre, Jeffrey Jeturian and Wenn V. Deramas. Dingdong Avanzado was also around in his capacity as head of IBC Music and star-host of serveral TV shows. Peachy said that Noynoy Aquino III, who is PNoy administration, the special guests of the night. Get the chance to acquaintance with PNoy in his job well. FAMILIAR FACES – And now the stars and superstars of IBC Channel 13, most of whom are familiar face and friendly to the entertainment press. Mario Maurer, Erich Gonzales, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Xyriel Manabat, Mutya Orquia, Louise Abuel, Abby Bautista, Thirdy Lacson, Izzy Canillo, Jake Cuenca, Shy Carlos, Ronnie Ricketts, Mitch Valdez, Jenine Desiderio, Martin Velayo, Anthony Pangilinan, Snooky Serna, Henry Omaga-Diaz, Tony Velasquez, Czarinah Lusuegro, Giselle Sanchez, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Phoebe Walker, Phillip Salvador, Yassi Pressman, Rudy fernandez, Ara Mina, Jamilla Obipo, John Regala, Jovic Monsod, Biboy Ramirez, Matt Edwards, Richard Yap, Cristine Reyes, Dingdong Dantes, Cogie Domingo, Anton Revilla. Cherry Pie Picache and Samantha Flores. The new IBC-13 primetime shows promise to be entertaining, enlightening, HapoNation and PrimeTastik. Hosts of the launch were Boots Anson-Roa and Eric Canoy. Sir Chief joked he and big boss Eric Canoy were sad that night because their alma mater. ‘SECOND SCREEN EXPERIENCE’ – PR Peachy on new IBC App. IBC-13 introduces another technological breakthrough by being the first-ever Philippine broadcast network to bring the Second Screen Experience to Filipinos all across the country. With the coming launch of the IBC App, Pinoys will get exclusive supplementary content on their mobile devices while watching IBC shows. The IBC App’s Second Screen Experience paves the way for multi-screen storytelling, engagement and interactivity. Another rewarding feature of this breakthrough mobile application is the chat function where communities of IBC-13 viewers can interact in real-time and discuss currently airing episodes, thereby catering to the robust Pinoy social media habit. On top of this, IBC App users will also enjoy exciting freebies and coupons from IBC-13 and affiliates as well as participate in various interactive polls. Viewers will also receive the latest updates from the Kapatid Network via the IBC App, including the hottest chismis from Showbiz Star, program schedules and information, as well as social media feeds from TV5 artists and personalities. Together with the convergence of technologies from Globe Telecom, Kapinoy Coevergence, Philippine Long Distance Telephone Co. and other members of the company of PCGG, the IBC App and Second Screen Experience are set to change the landscape of TV viewing in the country into beta. 'Ariana Grande: Ariana Love U (Volume 1)' #Its All Coming Back To Me Now (Celine Dion) #You (The Carpenters) #To Love You More (Celine Dion) #The Gift (Jim Brickman) #Thanks to You (Tyler Collins) #Lovin' You (Janey Key) #Remember Me This Way (Jordan Hill) #Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp 2) - feat. Nathan Sykes #Have You Ever (Brandy) #Saving All My Love for You (Whitney Houston) #I'll Be There (Mariah Carey) #How Deep Is Your Love (Bee Gees) - feat. Richard Marx #You Got It All (The Jets) #If (Nelson Del Castillo) #Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) 'Ariana Grande: Ariana Love U (Volume 2)' #I'm In The Mood For Dancing (The Nolans) #The Heat is On (Glenn Frey) #Le Freak (Freak Out) (Chic) - feat. One Direction #Breath Again (Toni Braxto) #No More Tears (Enough Is Enough) (Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer) #Last Dance (Donna SummerR) #Angel of Mine (Eternal) #The Sign (Ace of Base) #Uh La La La (remix) (Alexia) #I'm Coming Out (Diana Ross) #Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Boy Town Gang) #Electric Youth (Debbie Gibson) #Turn Back the Clock (Johnny Hates Jazz) #Telefone (Long Distance Love Affair) (Sheena Easton) #Truly Madly Deeply (Savage Garden) #Queen of the Night (Whitney Houston) #Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper)